Akuma no- Nope!
by Archer GhostWolf
Summary: Out of all the people they could've chose... It was me. Someone who has faced the dark sides of Black Class. The torture, fear, and blood lust of it. So why in all the depths of heaven and hell... That I have to end up with 14 lesbians that are so gay for each other! OC PoV. Popular pairings. Pure Randomness. Tiny bit Darkness. And OC x Nio x Yuri. Cause why the hell not?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I will explain in the end of this chapter. I don't own anything but my OCs. **

**Prologue: How Our Story Begins**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

As soon as I heard the annoying buzzing noise, I slowly started opening my eyes, not knowing that a bright light will hit me like a fist landing on your eye in a bar fight. Wait… Wasn't I in a bar last night? Ah, shit, I can't remember a thing, everything is blurry as fuck. I squinted my eyes as a groan slipped from my mouth from both the pain in my head and the light. A sharp pain was like stabbing at the right side of my head. Not literally though. Did I have a hangover? Or is it my migraines?

"Gah, I'll handle it either way," I mumbled as I turned to my side and slammed a fist on my alarm so it could shut up. It was nice to hear pure silence again.

Relaxing back against my bed, I sighed. After a few minutes of pure silence and staring at the boring ceiling, I propped up my elbow to help me in a sitting position.

"Shit, what time is it?" I wondered out loud. I glanced at the clock beside me, reading 7:30am. It was Saturday, August 5th. Meaning, I have almost the whole day for myself to decide on what to do unless something pops up. Then… Something clicked inside my stupid head. I chuckled and slowly sink back into the soft, comfortable bed.

'_It's been about three years since Black Class. Three years since I've killed her... Now look at me…' _I looked around the room I was in. It was whitish-grey with numerous junks lying around. By junk I mean various types of clothing and papers. Mostly clothes. I've never bothered cleaning my apartment until Sunday, unless I'm hosting Game Night with my friends. Sighing from the messy sight, I stood up to make some breakfast for myself.

After all, I do live alone… I snorted quietly as I stalked outside of my small room. My mood grew even more grim when I saw the hurricane in my living room. Shattered glass bottles were everywhere along with cards and paper plates scattered all over. Staring in disbelief at the mess, I soon shrugged it off. I've seen it in an even worse condition.

I opened the fridge to see only bread, milk, a carton of eggs, and a carton of salted duck eggs. Frowning, I grabbed the bread and carton of salted eggs. Placing them on the counter, I opened a drawer to get a knife to start making my breakfast. As soon as I popped the bread on the toaster and cut the egg in half, I turned on the T.V to the daily news program.

Realizing that I have work in about an hour and a half, I silently cursed. "I have to cover Haruki's shift as well. God damn it, why did Haruki have to take up another job? She even told me to meet her up at the cafe before my shift…" Silently cursing my luck I started thinking various plans on how to get back at Haruki, despite the fact she is one of my good friends that I care about deeply. After all, I do help on supporting her family since I owe her for saving my life.

The toast popped up which made me jump since I was lost in thought. Humming, I prepared my little salted egg sandwich and placed it on a small plate onto the bar counter. As I listened to the story about a girl being abused by her parents, I took a bite of the sandwich while leaning against the bar counter in the kitchen. Frowning, I changed the channel to the cooking one. Ten minutes passed and I placed the plate on the kitchen, realizing that I was half naked this entire time.

"I have to get ready for work anyways…" I mumbled while heading back into my room. Slipping on light grey cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a light grey work shirt, I grabbed my keys and wallet. Stepping out of my crappy, messy, small apartment with the door locked, I raced down the stairs. Stopping next to my motorcycle, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and answered the call without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said as I slipped onto my vehicle.

"Ah, Reagan-san. Are you available at the moment?" I shook my head like the person on the other line could possibly see me. It was my homeroom teacher, Yano-sensei. A surname that the class occasionally makes comments about, I started calling him Yolk-sensei along with the rest of the class. Only when he was in a good mood that is.

"Not really. I have work in an hour. I was about to meet up with Haru-, er, Sagae-san at the cafe near the construction site. Why? Is there a new client? It's been quiet lately," It was true. I haven't had a single contracted assassination ever since I got accepted into one of the Private Academies. They said the Private Academies would help you develop your skills into a more higher level and be accepted into missions with higher pay. Yano-sensei was in charge of accepting clients' request and handing them out to students of the Private Academy I was accepted into.

"No, no. There aren't any jobs yet… For you that is. Well… Actually there is one. I'm not quite sure if you would like to participate in it though. Would you like to know?" This was a bit skeptical but I nodded my head once again. After all, it was good to know I could take a break from my part-time jobs. My bosses could get very annoying after working with them for a while.

"Yes… I would _love _to hear what this job is. I'm getting bored of just training all the time~" I said, giving out a sadistic tone with clear annoyance. I didn't like it when people weren't straightforward with me.

"First, let me tell you what I wanted to speak to you about before I get into the mission… Is it true that three years ago, you won Black Class?" I felt my body froze. It took me about two minutes to regain full function before I heard Yano-sensei sigh. "So I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Y-yeah. I have won Black Class. Why?" I already told Yano-sensei about this before entering the Private Academy. It was the reason why I got accepted immediately due to the fact I won the infamous Black Class.

"What was your wish exactly?" My wish? Doesn't he remember my wish? I'm practically the only person who won Black Class with a wish that was so…_** selfless. **_I bit my lower lip before responding.

"For everyone in the Black Class to have their own wish fulfilled…" I murmured quietly. It was true. I felt bad for winning Black Class when I had no intention in participating in it. Well… That is before, god knows why, I started _**protecting **_the target.

She never knew that I was protecting her. Secretly following her around until the person who sent the advance notice shows up ready to assassinate the target. Gritting my teeth at the memory of how I knocked the target out with a swing of my fist before taking care of a fellow assassin, I let my hand run through my hair before tightly gripping on it to help remind myself to not remember what I have done three years ago. The past was the past, I should only focus on the present and future.

"That's quite a big wish and very kind of you. For all of the other assassins, or your competitors, who failed to assassinate the target have their wish come true thanks to you," The teacher remarked with a chuckle. I frowned.

"What are you trying to say?" I snapped, getting more irritated towards my teacher, "I killed the target, won the hell out of Black Class with minimal damage, and said my wish. I had no intentions in participating until I was one of four assassins left who haven't sent out their advance notice and got expelled."

"What were your intentions then? Once there was only a few of you left," He was really pushing on me to talk about a past I **never **wanted to remember. Taking a deep breath to calm myself and regain my posture, I took a moment to think about what were my intentions then.

"I guess… I guess I just wanted to get the mission over with so-"

"So you declared that you were the reason why all of the assassins failed one by one. That you were protecting Yuki, Akira this entire time-" I cut him off to continue the story myself. After all, it was a quite an unforgettable experience.

"And I ended up sending my advance notice at the same time with the other three assassins. Making it a living hell for all of us. In the end though, I was the one who managed to kill her. I recall that memory very clearly. I couldn't forget the look on everyone's faces when they came after me and when I killed her in front of all of them. Killing her as fast as I sent out my advance notice," I finished. I heard that they haven't done a Black Class ever since. I wonder why… They never told me what was the purpose of Black Class, only asking me what my wish was.

"Then you said your wish which made all of the assassins who participated grateful yet resentful since they were too prideful about themselves, saying that they didn't need you to make their wish come true. They were grateful nonetheless…" Yano-sensei went quiet. Taking this opportunity to start up my motorcycle, I slipped on my gloves and revved the engine.

"Okay, now that I've answered your questions… Mind telling me why are you asking this and what exactly is this mission you wanted to tell me, hm?"

"Ah yes, of course. My apologies for keeping you waiting. So my reason why for asking you this was to explain the mission more… I would say easier," He paused as I heard him digging around probably a pile of papers. Easier? What would asking me these questions make things easier to explain? Did I have to assassinate the chairwoman who hosted Black Class or something?

"Now," He continued, sighing as he flipped some papers, "How would you feel if I told you that you have been invited back into Black Class?" Freezing in place I felt my head explode.

My mind was once again filled with good and bad memories of what I have experienced in Black Class. Shaking my head I managed to stutter out a response, "Ex-excuse me? I'm sorry. I don't think I understand what you're saying," I really didn't understand. Go back to Black Class? Are they making some special Hunger Games thing that all of the winners of Black Class come together and try to assassinate a target who won Black Class?

"Okay, let me try again," Yano-sensei cleared his throat before responding with a stern, strict, serious voice, "Reagan, Natsuki," I flinched when I heard my full name. He was serious… "You have been invited to Black Class once again to… "observe" this years Black Class. As an observer, or judge as they call it, it is up to you to decide if you wish to… "participate" in the events. All you have to do if confirm with the assassin who is to send out their advance notice about what their wish is and make sure that no rules are broken. Along with making public announcements on behalf of the chairwoman who watches Black Class. Now with that explained," I swear he's pausing for dramatic effect. I seriously wonder how he's my favorite teacher and how I seem so unnerved by this. Well… I saw it coming I guess.

"Reagan, Natsuki… Do you accept this invitation to Black Class?" I checked the time on my watch to see that I have about forty minutes before my shift. Sighing, I knew I had to make my decision quickly.

It was either, go back to my boring life of attending an Academy that is full of lies since I haven't gotten a mission with higher pay and going to part-time jobs while getting pushed around by my bosses or go back to hell and join Black Class once again as a judge. Hard decision…

Another sigh escaped my lips as I answered my sensei's question before hanging up on him without another word. Revving up my engine and slipping on a helmet over my head, I sped towards the cafe to meet up with Haruki.

After all, I will be heading to Myoujou Academy tomorrow to start my training as a judge.

**A/N: This was so rushed towards the end. Anyways, I suddenly got inspired to write something AnR related so I wrote an AnR version of my original story which is not publish, Program. **

**I don't even know if I would ever continue this after this chapter. Probably if I ever get some random inspiration once again. **

**This will be in an OC first person PoV, might switch to third person once in a while. Sorry for the lack of our lovely gay assassins. They will show up next chapter if I ever start writing it. (Probably will since my inspiration right now feels endless...or maybe not)**

**(Going to sulk back to the AnR Fandom corner once again… See you all next time… If there is a next time…****the internet is a scary place****)**

**Okay… Bye for now!**


	2. Is this the Class Black I Once Knew?

**A/N: I don't own anything besides my OCs. **

**(Surprisingly I'm continuing this…)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Is this really the Black Class I once knew?**

Out of all the people they could've chosen… It had to be _**me**_. Someone who had survived the dark sides of Black Class. The torture of it… Of watching your classmates, no... a fellow assassin with a good reason to be there, get expelled by me. They had a wish of something they desperately needed to come true and I washed all hope away with a swing of a fist.

The fear of it… Of risking my own damn life in order to keep the target alive for no particular reason except one and that one thing drove me crazy. I still remember my classmates' faces when they saw me in front of them and not the target.

Finally… The blood lust of Black Class. How thinking of killing someone was scary yet pleasing at the time. The way my former sensei taught me about being an assassin was that all assassins had a very sadistic side of them. That when they kill, it pleases them in some form or way. If an assassin doesn't feel that way, then they wouldn't last long enough in the job nor will their mental abilities.

So here I am in Myoujou Academy sitting in the last row near the window of the classroom, ready to kill myself. I was here for 4 weeks, 2 weeks since Black Class started and a week since the mission of these assassins began. No one has sent their notice yet which was the reason why I wanted to kill myself. There was no drama or anything interesting unlike my Class Black. The only thing interesting is how much these girls were head over heels for each other.

Groaning, I started making circles on my temples to calm down the current headache I was having. It felt like I was with a bunch of sadistic, weird high school girls in love with each other.

"How did I end up judging this group of Black Class? Why couldn't I just waited another three years to judge? Ugh, at this rate no one would probably participate since they don't want the risk of getting expelled and leave their "lover" behind. I would have to kill the target last minute," I mumbled quietly to myself as I looked around the room to see what were these girls doing at the moment.

Let's see here… I looked over to the target and her protector. Haru Ichinose and Tokaku Azuma, who were both chatting… Well actually it's more like Haru talking and Tokaku responding with blunt responses and staring at her phone. Now, I found it interesting that Tokaku requested to become Haru's protector considering she's an Azuma. From what I've heard on the streets, they weren't people to take lightly when it came to assassinations. I was hoping I could see this one in action, but hope was lost when not only did she become a protector, but no one is showing any signs of sending out a notice.

Thinking various plans on how to get this going, I looked over to see the short midget, who is probably a little piece of shit behind that cute girl facade, Hitsugi Kirigaya with the lioness prince-like Chitaru Namatame. They were, once again, holding hands and chatting like they were normal students, or maybe even a couple considering they do hold hands a lot. I seriously wonder how they'd end up in this death game. They look like people who deserve to be in the world of the sun, not of the rotten sea. I shrugged. The chairwoman told me she would send me their application info along with what they their wish was after the secret orientation I'm suppose to host tonight. If I ever make my announcement that is...

Murmuring to myself, I looked over to the two girls who seemed to be fighting over a pair of glasses. The purple haired girl was holding the glasses as high as her arm could reach while the other was desperately trying to snatch it back. The purpled haired girl, or Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century, was Otoya Takechi. The other one, whom I'd like to nickname Fluffy Pup for no apparent reason but that her hair looks fluffy and she reminds me of a puppy, was Shiena Kenmochi. Humming, I knew that I'd be probably proven wrong about the target graduating without anyone sending out a notice since Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century was in this class and knowing the way she kills…

I shook my head. I shouldn't really worry about it too much, I'm not the target after all. I turned my attention towards the front of the room. A pink-haired big boobed lady was sitting on top of her desk filing her nails. Along with one of my most trusted friends, Haruki Sagae, who was leaning on it right behind her eating pocky while attempting to start a conversation with the big boobed lady. I was surprised to hear that Haruki was joining this _**boring **_class, since she hates killing others for the benefit of her family. I guess the reward for killing the target was the reason why she did it anyways.

I watched as Haruki had one of her trademark smiles and probably is telling her a cheesy joke or pickup line cause the lady, Isuke Inukai, gave her a pout that was accompanied by a small blush. Haruki laughed, totally oblivious by the blush and how Inukai pouted. I scoffed. Don't tell me Haruki was into this high class rich snob. I mean, it was slightly a good thing since Inukai was a Oujo-sama so if Haruki ended getting together with her… Then again Haruki was a very noble person. She never uses people it was mostly the other way around. People used Haruki, and I hated that.

Scowling, I turned my attention to the others. A blue haired girl with a black headband, Suzu Shotou, seemed to be watching Kouko Kaminaga reading a book while trying to talk to her. Suzu seemed rather fond of Kouko for the past two days I've been watching this class. I shrugged and sighed turning my attention elsewhere, specifically towards another Oujo-sama and a very shy girl who reminds me of a small puppy. After all, I get to see what they do in their dorm rooms, if I wanted to, which I do since curiosity is getting the better of me. I could've seen it a week ago but I decided to respect their privacy.

The other Oujo-sama, Sumeriko Hanabusa, was once again chatting with Mahiru Banba, who struggled to speak to the rich girl. Probably asking if she would like to join her to a cup of tea, not surprising. Sumeriko is probably gay for Mahiru since she still is trying to get that girl to have some tea with her.

Sighing deeply, I relaxed against my chair and I stared up at the ceiling. Seriously, how did I end up being stuck with these people? It's more like a love fest than a death game. Groaning at how much of an idiot I am to accept this invitation almost immediately, I began to reminisce about how this whole thing started…

* * *

_**4 weeks earlier…**_

"Oi! Natsuki!" I turned my head to see a girl around my age with red hair tied up into a messy ponytail and clips on her bangs. The said girl wore a black-collared beige jacket over a white buttoned shirt and a red plaid bow with a red plaid skirt to match.

A stick of chocolate pocky was in her mouth as she waved to me with a smile. Her golden eyes showed the same happiness and excitement like it did the other day. Mentally sighing, I walked over the table she was sitting with my own small smile. Geez, this girl couldn't stop smiling or being all happy and stuff. I bet she smiles in her sleep and dreams happy thoughts. Although... I knew this was a facade to try and hide the fact about how chained she is to her family, but I played along anyways.

"Hey Haruki. Sorry for being late. I got a phone call from one of my teachers about moving into the dorms since the academy is quite far. Of course, I declined," I told her as I sat down across from her.

"You know Natsuki, maybe you should really consider moving into the dorms… I mean-" Haruki started before I cut her off.

"Haruki… For the last time, I won't move into the dorms. The last thing I want is to have my solitude ruined by some noisy roommate," I remarked as I saw a waitress coming towards our table with a very big smile. It was the same waitress that served Haruki and I for our past few visits. I crossed my legs and leaned back against my chair, resting my arm on the top part of the chair.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just trying to give you some advice considering you dropped out of high school for…" Haruki drifted off as the waitress had gotten closer to us.

"Ah, Reagan-san. Sagae-san. It's good to see you both again. The usual I'm assuming?" She asked, her auburn hair swaying a bit as I nodded my head.

"Ah yes. Thank you Ria-chan," I responded quickly as the younger girl nodded and walked away with a bright smile. Such a sweet girl… Hopefully Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century doesn't get to her. After all… That serial killer's victims mostly consisted of cute and innocent girls. I shook away the grim thoughts as I turned my attention back to Haruki.

"Haruki," I spoke up firmly, "Look, I dropped out of school… Or is skipping school for a reason. And that reason was to repay you for saving my life when I was being careless and suicidal. So don't worry about my education too much. I'll make it through to college at least," I reassured her. Of course, what I get was a blank stare in response.

I know Haruki would want me to have a better life in the future then being an assassin and skipping school to either cover her shifts or even take care of her family, but I wanted to repay the favor of her saving my hopeless ass. I still remember how the client was furious at me and how Haruki covered for my so smoothly. Also how she took a knife on the shoulder for me when I thought I was about to die. That day I will never forget or live down.

"Just take it easy Natsuki. That's all I'm asking," Haruki stated before she started grinning like the oblivious idiot she is. Sighing, I gave her my own smile, reassuring her that I'll take it be honest, it was really easy to make sure there was no tracks left after a kill and killing as silently as wolf without the growling. I was trained in that way. Of course the downside is that I have to wait until the target is alone or study them for at least a week. I tend to work with Haruki from time to time. Since she's too noble to accept any excess money I tried to give her without doing anything to deserve it.

"Don't worry about me Haruki. I really appreciate it and all, but like you said, family comes first~! You should be more worried about what Aki is doing since for the past week I had to pick him up from the police station," I commented as we continued to chat about how troublesome are the Sagae kids. Of course, the conversations falls as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"So we have the usual ice coffee," The waitress placed the cup in front of me as I gave her a sweet smile and a nod of appreciation. She smiled back and said, "And a vanilla latte," She placed another cup in front of Haruki who gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thank you Ria-chan!" Haruki said with her usual cheery expression. I, on the other hand, nodded and smiled as a thank you. Haruki then began to exchange a few jokes or in my opinion, pretty much flirting with her. I didn't bother to do anything after all it's not a big surprise if people fall for her charm or even fall in…"love" with her. I took frequent sips and gulps of my drink as I listened to their conversations, while making a few remarks about certain things. After what seems liked hours of interest and disinterest to their conversations, the waitress noticed there were other customers coming in so she quickly bowed to us and apologized, saying that she better get back to work.

"Is that all for you two?" Ria asked us. We briefly looked at each, making sure the other didn't need anything, before turning back to the waitress and shaking our heads.

"No thanks, but we'll call or wave if we need anything else. Thank you again," The waitress nodded and walked away to serve someone else. I watched her walk away before turning back to the person across me, who was drinking her latte in delight.

"This place really has good beverages," Haruki commented in between sips. I chuckled lightly and brought my drink up in a toast-type of motion.

"You got that right. Speaking of beverages…" I took a gulp of the coffee before continuing, "What's this job you took up that needed you to skip work and have me cover for you?" I asked. I was really curious to know what Haruki had to do in order to skip work. She never skips work unless her younger sister, Fuyuka, is suspicious of her skipping school and I have to cover.

Haruki set down her cup and looked rather hesitant to answer. Raising an eyebrow, I began to think that I should just change the subject and forget about it… Until she finally answered.

"Well you see… I got accepted into a school in Tokyo…" I nearly spat out my drink. Thinking back to the conversation between my professor and I, Myoujou Academy was the first school I thought of that was in Tokyo. It makes sense if she got accepted into Black Class since Haruki is still an assassin and the reward is promising.

Clearing my throat, I was able to make out a response, "Congrats! It's good to hear that you want to continue school especially if you're planning on getting a degree. What high school did you get into?" I asked. Haruki lightly chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Uh… Myoujou Academy?" She replied, unsure of herself. My jaw twitched. She's going to Black Class. That was the only thing my mind could think of. Taking my time to process what was happening, I took a sip out of my cup. Relaxing once again against my chair, I watched as Haruki kept chuckling nervously.

"Hehe, I kind of got a scholarship there to stay for at least a year or less and-" I stopped her, not wanting to hear anymore explanations or lying.

"You're in Class Black aren't you?" I clarified.

The response I got was a nod and questions on how do I know about Class Black. That's how I spent my morning... Telling Haruki about my adventures in Class Black. The rest of day was working in the construction site and meeting Haruki up in the bar we both work part-time in. The next day I left to the chairwoman's abode to understand what Class Black really is and what I should do for this year's.

* * *

I stared at the inside of the mansion in awe. Never did I knew that the chairwoman of Myoujou Academy and host of Class Black would be this rich. Gulping, one of the butlers led me inside while the other one helped me with the single bag of luggage I brought with me. As we entered the mansion, I was greeted by a slightly older woman. Probably around her early thirties. She had light brown hair and amaranth pink colored eyes. Colors I've never suspected mixing well together.

"Ah, it's nice to see again, Natsuki Reagan. I've heard so much about you from your teacher. I suppose you remember me?" The woman, who I knew was Yuri Meichi, said as she walked down the stairs with the same attire she wore three years ago when I first met her.

"Yuri Meichi… It has never crossed my mind that I would ever see you again," I responded in a kind tone, giving her one of the sweetest smiles I could ever muster up. "Especially the fact I'm taking up another job in this death game you host every… What? Three years I'm assuming?" I asked her. She laughed very lightly.

"There's is so much I need to explain to you, Natsuki. But that could wait. Just get settled in and tomorrow we'll start," Yuri responded as she walked passed me. I watched her carefully, reaching into my pocket for a knife. I can't let my guard down until I know for sure that it's safe to trust these people. "I have a meeting to attend so please hold your questions and… Anger to the side. So Nio-san, please help Natsuki until I come back."

With that, the chairwoman left and I turned back around to see a strand of blonde in my face. Looking down I saw a blonde, short may I add, girl with red-orange orbs. A smile was on her face which slightly disturbed me. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this girl…

"Ah! Hello there! My name is Nio Hashiri! Nice to meet you," She said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Natsuki Reagan," I replied hesitantly, as the girl kept smiling, but more… Genuinely. "A pleasure to meet you Hashiri-san," I added as I relaxed myself. I feel like I should be more… Nicer to this girl.

"Please, call me Nio. I don't care much about formalities, Natsuki-chan," She added, raising a finger in the air. I nodded. Nio smiled and started walking to the direction where she would show me to the room I would be staying in. As we walked, a butler trailed behind us. I turned to butler, thanking and telling him that I could handle my bags for the rest of the way to my room. He nodded and went back to the main entrance. Nio and I walked in silence, until she finally spoke up.

"You're the... infamous Ghost right?" I frowned as soon as I heard the nickname that every assassin called me. What the media named me as. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes… Yes, unfortunately I am," I told her as I run a hand through my hair again before messaging my temple. This meant this girl was a assassin. Although…

"How'd you know?" I asked, curious on how this girl could've found me out so easily. Barely anyone knew who I was. Even people who have been in the business for years don't know who the Ghost is. Only my past partners and mentors know.

"Eh!? So I guessed right!" She cheered. I rolled my eyes, my question was seemingly ignored.

"Would you please answer my question?" I asked her, irritated. I watched as she raised her finger up to her chin, looking like she was thinking, even though her back it turned at me.

"Trade secret!" She exclaimed happily, looking back and winking to me. Mumbling under my breath, I let it go. No pun intended.

Silence filled the air the rest of the way to the room. Once we reach it, Nio opened the door and led me inside.

"This is the room you will be staying in until Black Class starts," She announced, standing by the door. I threw my hunting pack on the bed and let go the handle of the small suitcase. I looked around the room, being cautious of any cameras or anything. Nio was still standing there when I finished checking the room.

"You could leave you know…" I muttered to her as I knelt down and began to unpack my stuff. "You probably have other things to do then watch me unpack."

"Mm, I don't have anything to do ssu~," She replied as she plopped down on a chair where the study desk is. Groaning, I continued to unpack while trying to ignore the girl's small comments about what I brought.

I spent the rest of the day talking, and ignoring may I add, Nio as I waited for Yuri to explain the purpose of Class Black.

* * *

For the past two weeks, all I did was preparing for the 10th year's Kurogumi class. Yuri Meichi explained the details of Black Class. It's purpose and the potential "Primer" in the target. I found all of this odd, stupid, and unbelievable. I always believed that I was attracted to the target I had to kill in my Black Class because of love, not some weird supernatural power. I highly doubt they had this… "Queen Bee" or whatever they call it, power. I think it's more like some charm they have, which makes everyone either like, get annoyed by, or even fall in love with them. Either way, I could care less about the whole thing, all I wanted was the payment I will get out of this. If I'm able to get all of the assassins to send out an advance notice that is.

The agreement was that if all 13 assassins, not including me, were to send their advance notice and if the target survives or if one of the assassins were able to assassinate her, than I will get the money I need to pay off rent plus helping Haruki's family out and that I wouldn't be bothered by Myoujou Academy ever again.

Today is the day where the members of Class Black will start assembling at Myoujou Academy. I bet this will only take a month to finish.

My brows twitched in irritation. I recently have received a message from Yuri that everyone has been assembled, even though there were only 14 people in the class, me included. The last member had recently arrived and confirmed that she wanted to participate. Now that everyone is here, I need to make an announcement about Black Class initiating. There was one problem though… The target, Haru Ichinose, was still in the room and the girl sitting next to me was flirting with me… More like annoying me though. Now, sure, I am a lesbian but the last thing I want is to fall in love to only be heartbroken again. Plus, the girl was an Oujo-sama. Knowing these kind of people, they'll definitely leave people like me once they find another toy to play with.

"Are you even listening to Isuke? You're being rude~," Isuke said in sweet menacing voice that made my spine shiver. I gritted my teeth and glanced over at Haruki, who sat a few seats away from me. When I thought Haruki could help me since this chick was her roommate, but I was proven wrong since what I got was a shrug and a smile. I looked back over to the boob lady.

"Sorry, I was distracted for a moment. If you don't mind, can you repeat that?" I told her innocently, watching as Isuke gritted her teeth in irritation while I smirked in my head. It was satisfying to piss someone off sometimes.

"If you actually listened to Isuke then I wouldn't have to repeat myself," She mumbled to herself. I scoffed at that comment. Like I would care, was what I wanted to say, but I held my tongue.

"I said," A creepy smile was now on her face as she continued, "Who do you think the target is?" This confirms that Isuke Inukai only cares about the target and herself. A very selfish girl I would say.

"Mm," I couldn't tell her, yet. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand. "I think-"

_**Thud!**_

A soft thud caught mine, and everyone else's, attention which came from right behind me. I turned on my chair to look down on the ground to see the blonde girl, Nio Hashiri, head next to my leg along with a pink handkerchief. I never suspected that an Azuma would keep a handkerchief with her, especially one with the color pink.

"Ah! Nee-san. You've got a cute handkerchief. Where'd you get it?" Nio spoke, not budging from the ground. Frowning, I looked up to Azuma to see her staring at it with confusion and a slight glare before Haru spoke up.

"Ah, well. Tokaku-san didn't have a handkerchief with her so I put on in her pocket last night," Haru explained. I rolled my eyes. As suspected… Haru was different from all of us. She belonged in the world of the sun after all. Just like Akira… Growling I shook my head. This isn't the time to grieve over someone who's been dead for three years. After a few minutes of telling myself to shut up, I realized everything was silent. I looked around the room and realized that Tokaku and Haru left the room. I quickly got my tablet out to send a message to the chairwoman that I was making the announcement. Okay with that done I stood up as quickly as possible to draw noise from the chair moving against the floor.

"Alright! Members of Year 10, Class Black, this is an organizational announcement. Since everyone who had signed up for Black Class is now gathered, tonight at midnight, there will be a secret orientation meeting in Classroom 1908 at the tower attached to the school building. Participate if you wish to learn more about your mission. Now," Giving them the most sadistic smile I could ever muster, I continued, "Are there any questions?"

"Oho~ Are you really on that side of things?" Isuke asked with a teasing tone of voice. I crossed my arms and shrugged.

"I _am _student of this school so why not?" I lied to her bitterly. Sure, it may seem like I'm not part of this school which was true, but I certainly was only here for the money and to observe how this year's Black Class goes.

"Hm… Last time I checked, you don't even look like a student of this school. You look like someone who came from the streets," Someone remarked. I turned my head to find a member of this class that had arrived only yesterday morning, already questioning me. She had lilac shoulder-length hair which unusually matched her light soft green orbs. She wore a typical school uniform, a dark purple blazer over a white buttoned shirt accompanied by a black ribbon and pastel purple plaid skirt. Her name was Ayala Kenya.

"Thanks for the comment, sweetie," I shot back. Ayala scoffed and turned away from me. I huffed in return and made a mental note to ask Nio about her roommate.

"So that confirms the target then, eh? Natsuki-san," Haruki spoke with a very dark tone. I frowned. Never have I heard Haruki speak like that unless she was in a grim mood. I shrugged.

"Mm, just meet up with me tonight and I'll explain the details there. Until then, you guys are free to do whatever. I could care less," I said nonchalantly. With that, everyone began to continue what they were doing. As well as Isuke leaving me alone since Haruki had caught her attention. Sighing in relief, I plopped back onto my chair. Now I could relax without worrying about making a speech or whatever and that no one is going to bother me. I scanned the room to see Otoya hugging Shiena exclaiming about how cute can she be flustered. Everyone else was just talking to one another.

"Hm? I never knew that you would be the judge for this year's Black Class," Nio's voice said behind me. I turned my head to her to only see a sweet sickening smile. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This girl was just playing with me… again. She'd probably knew I was the arbitrator, but was playing as the clueless people in this room.

"Neither did I," I responded as I look up at the ceiling, "By the way… Can you tell me on how you know almost everything about me? Cause' I swear I've never met you before nor have I told you anything about me when I came." Which was true. For the time I spent with her at Yuri's mansion getting prepared for this year's Class Black, she practically knew everything about me.

"Trade secret!" She responded as I could only groan.

This is going to be a long month for me…

* * *

_**Present Time**_

So here I am. First irritated by the people here… Now these people are driving me to suicide.

"Tsk, a month? More like a year…" If this is going to last until graduation day, then I wasted my time here. What was the point of coming here if all I did was watch people helplessly fall in love with each other?

Speaking of which… I should check on what their doing now…

I totally regret that decision.

I only relaxed and probably closed my eyes for at least five minutes and here I am in a middle of a kissing fest.

Chitaru was covering Hitsugi's eyes as they both walked out of the room, which was understandable considering what was going on.

Haru was pretty much pressing herself up against Tokaku's back. Which the blue-haired assassin was blushing hot red. Otoya trapped Shiena between her body and a wall, having a finger under the poor girl's chin raising it high enough to have their eyes in the same level. I turned away not wanting to see the rest, to only see another unpleasant sight.

Sumeriko finally made a move and was practically making out with Mahiru... Actually her alternate wild personality, Shinya, since it is sunset. Never suspected that. I turned away to see, yet again, another scene.

Isuke was now completely on the desk with her hand gripping on Haruki's collar, who was attempting to climb on the desk with her, lips locked and everything. I glanced to where Suzu and Kouko used to be and they were gone. I looked around the room to find out that Nio, Ayala, Kouko, and Suzu have left as well, leaving me with these guys.

"You gotta be fucking joking…" I mumbled, angrily cursing in my head as I stood up and left the room.

To only pass by Hitsugi pulling Chitaru into a kiss, while Nio and Ayala we're pushing each other against the wall, and thank god Suzu and Kouko were no where to be seen. The last thing I want is to see the last two member of Class Black kissing or doing something intimate.

I really hope someone would send out an advance notice.

* * *

**A/N: Whelp… This chapter didn't go as plan XD. This is a story made on a whim anyways, whenever I get inspiration or a feeling to write and force myself to practice my 1st person POV. A.K.A This story. Anyways, I got nothing else to say but PM or review ideas on what to do next as I slowly start building/thinking of a plot XD. Yeah I only got a few things planned to be honest. **

**I have 3 other stories planned besides this one for AnR. A one-shot, another whim story, and an actual planned story. Idk if I'm ever going to go through the planned one. Anyways back to the corner. See u guys whenever next time is.**


End file.
